This invention relates generally to storage devices with support carriers that may be used to store electrical cords and more specifically to a new and novel storage device with support carrier for use with electrical cords of the type having electrical sockets, receptacles, lights and the like spaced along the electrical cord and method of using the storage device with support carrier. The new and novel storage device with support carrier and method is designed to be used with a variety of electrical cords having different types of electrical sockets, receptacles, lights and the like spaced along the electrical cord and particularly designed to easily and conveniently store several such electrical cords.
Electrical cords of the type having electrical sockets, receptacles, lights and the like spaced along the electrical cord are generally packaged on flexible plastic frames with portions of the frame being designed to accommodate each individual socket, receptacle, light or similar device that may be spaced along the electrical cord. Generally, the electrical cord with sockets, receptacles, lights and the like spaced along the electrical cord is easily removed from the frame for use. However, replacing such electrical cords onto the package frame is difficult.
Variations of packaging devices for such electrical cords have been designed as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,347 issued on May 16, 1961 to Donald W. Kalinchuk. These types of devices are designed so that each individual socket, receptacle, light or other object spaced along the electrical cord is held in place on the frame. When attempting to replace the electrical cord onto such devices, the user must replace each object that is spaced along the electrical cord back into the means provided for holding the individual objects. This task becomes very time consuming and cumbersome. The electrical cord must first be untangled and while holding the device in one hand the electrical cord must then be wound around the device, the user stopping at each spaced object on the electrical cord to manually place that object into its respective holder. Manually placing the object into the proper holder often requires the use of two hands in which case the user must set the device down or enlist the aid of another person to facilitate placing the spaced object into the proper holder. Additionally, these types of packaging devices are limited in the number of electrical cords with spaced apart objects thereon that can be placed on the device.
For another variation of these types of packing devices see generally U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,887 issued on Jan. 31, 1976 to Frederick R. Beck and assigned to McGill Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Valparaiso, Ind. While these types of packaging devices have been satisfactory for initial packaging and shipment of the electrical cord with spaced apart objects thereon, they have limitations which will become apparent when reviewing the applicant's new and novel storage device with support carrier.
Storage devices and organizer have been specifically designed for Christmas lights of the type having spaced apart lights on an electrical cord as illustrated by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,067 issued on Nov. 12, 1991 to James D. McAllister, et al. These types of organizers consist of a flat frame with a series of projections on each side of the frame around which the Christmas light cord is wrapped. The user must periodically stop the wrapping process to untangle the electrical cord from lights already in place on the frame. Also, these types of organizers do not protect the light bulbs once they are in place on the frame. If the device is laid on its side, or accidentally dropped, the light bulbs are easily broken and must be replaced. The handle on these types of devices does not provide stability when wrapping or unwrapping the Christmas light cord and does not provide a protective, stable means of storing the device with a Christmas light cord wrapped on the device. These types of organizers are also limited in the number of Christmas light cords that can be placed on each device.
Another type of Christmas light storage device is illustrated by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,323 issued on Apr. 17, 1990 to Don Wing. This type of device is cylindrical in nature and designed to be placed over the user's forearm while wrapping the Christmas light cord around the device with the free hand. As with the packaging type devices discussed above, this type of device also requires each light on the electrical cord to be placed into a holding slot on the device. This is a difficult task since one of the user's hands is occupied with holding the device. Again, the user must stop at each spaced object on the electrical cord to manually place that object into its respective holder. As previously discussed, manually placing the object into the proper holding slot often requires the use of two hands in which case the user must set the device down or enlist the aid of another person to facilitate placing the spaced object into the proper holding slot.
These types of devices can be stored in an upright position. However, since the end of the cylinder is smaller in diameter than the discs holding the Christmas light cord, the device is unstable due to the uneven distribution of weight around the cylinder. Thus, this type of device can be easily overturned when stored in a position where the device is placed on the end of the cylinder. If these types of devices are stored on their side, there is a tendency for the device to roll. Uncontrolled rolling can cause breakage of the light bulbs on the Christmas light cord wrapped on the device. These types of devices are also limited in the number of Christmas light cords that can be placed on each device.
When the foregoing prior art devices are used with electrical cords having objects other than lights spaced along the electrical cord, the foregoing problems are compounded. The size or design of other objects that may be spaced along the electrical cord enhance the difficulties of wrapping the electrical cord with spaced apart objects thereon around the prior art devices. Additionally, on those devices having means for holding each individual light, it is nearly impossible to place objects into the holders other than those particular objects for which the holding means is specifically designed.
Variations of support carriers have been designed as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,394 issued on May 10, 1977 to Lawrence J. Gudde. This type of support carrier is designed to hold a spool of light weight thread on an elongated member. The holder must be placed in a position that is higher than the unwrapping or linear force on the thread. If the holder is placed in a position lower than the unwrapping or linear force on the thread, the spool and elongated member will become dislodged from the holder. This type of holder is designed to be lightweight and is therefore limited in the stress that can be safely applied to it in the unwrapping process. This type of holder also requires an elongated member of a specific configuration, namely one with grooved ends, to securely hold the elongated member in place in the holder.
Another type of support carrier is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,608 issued on Oct. 30, 1979 to William E. Brown, Jr.. This type of support carrier is designed with a large, heavy base frame that is difficult to move. The base frame is not designed to be attached to the surface on which it rests. Thus, undue linear force in the unwrapping or wrapping process of the spools it supports will cause the device to overturn. This type of device also requires a special horizontal shaft to prevent the horizontal shaft from moving sideways in the device. That is, the horizontal shaft must have a stopping means attached to each end of the shaft.
When the foregoing prior art support devices are used with storage devices designed to hold electrical cords having spaced apart objects thereon, the foregoing problems are compounded. The size or design of the support devices enhance the difficulties of wrapping and unwrapping the electrical cord around a storage device.